The Great Spirit Race
by Black-Waltz
Summary: Lucy decides to put Plue in a race when Angel gets her own spirit and wants to prove that Plue is the better spirit! Does Plue have the potential to win or will he crash and burn? Plus, Sherry also got her own spirit that she wants to race with as well! Complete and will be edited slightly at times for corrections.


**This fanfic is going to parody of Fairy Tail and an episode of a popular show that I'm certain everyone has heard of. Thus, I'll reveal it at the end of the fanfic and let you decide where it came from as you read. I don't own Fairy Tail or the other show but making this fanfic just for the purpose of humor to enjoy is my right to own I believe. It's a big long but thanks for taking the time to read this. Enjoy and review your thoughts if you would like.**

* * *

The sun was rising to another beautiful day in Magnolia Town while bugle music could be heard playing. The scene shifts to a certain apartment and goes inside of it to show a young girl with blonde hair playing the said bugle as she sat up in bed. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia and she was in a cheerful mood to begin the new day as she finishes her bugle song and giggles. "Good morning, Apartment!" she shouts cheerfully.

She then turns toward the ground next to her bed and blows her bugle at the little spirit sleeping next to it, waking it up with a startle. "Good morning, Plue!" she pats the head of the spirit that looked like a snowman's dog which was her beloved pet. "Puu-Puun..." he replies as he starts to wake up. Lucy is then at the front door of her apartment and swings it open, holding her arms out as she grins happily as she stands just outside of the doorway. "Good morning, World!" she cries out to the outside world.

A few moments pass before she drops her arms and smile as she looks confused at how quiet it is. "World?" she looks around, not finding another soul outside besides her at the moment. The scene moves to the house next door to her apartment where a barefoot young girl named Coco was running up to it with a package in hand, bearing a resemblance to a puppy by her face and hat that looked like dog ears. She stops in front of the house and knocks on the door, smiling as she hummed and waited for it to open up.

The door soon opens to reveal a young woman that had white hair and an outfit made of feathers, her hair making a halo as it curled upward on top of her head. Her name was Angel and she had a rather plain, blank look on her face as she looked down to face her messenger. "Well, talk to me." she says, wanting to know what this girl had to give her.

"Package ma'am!" Coco smiles as she salutes and motions to the package which looked like a carrier for a small pet.

Angel spots it and her face immediately lights up with excitement, clearly expecting whatever was in it. "Yes! I can't believe it's finally arrived!" she takes the clipboard from Coco's other hand and signs her name to it before handing it back to Coco.

"Here you go ma'am!" Coco hands over the carrier to the excited Angel who was practically jumping up and down in joy.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated to the young messenger.

"Thank you Miss..." Coco squints at the clipboard for a moment. "...Agatha!"

Angel then scowls at the girl for mistaking her name. "It's Angel!" she shouts before entering her house again and slapping the door into Coco's face, startling the girl with that outburst. With her job done Coco simply shrugs and runs off to make her next delivery while Lucy watches the whole scene of her neighbor from her spot in front of her own apartment.

"People think Angel's name is Agatha?" she asks, considering her neighbor's situation.

"Poor girl." says another young girl with pink hair that pops out of Lucy's front door from the apartment. Her name was Sherry Blendy and she was a good friend of Lucy though how she got into her apartment right then was a mystery. Plue is now also there with Lucy and Sherry as the there watch the front door of Angel's house open, seeing Angel leaving and whistling as she holding onto a leash that's connected to a spirit that looks like Plue but has purple skin and a pink bow on it's head to show it was a girl. She begins to walk with her new pet heading in the direction of Lucy's apartment.

"Hey, check out Angel's new spirit Lucy." Sherry points out as the three watch the new spirit.

Lucy gives off a whistle that is heard by Angel and causes her to frown as Lucy, Sherry and Plue approach her and her new pet. "Now that's fancy. So that's what arrived in the mail. Looks like Plue has someone to be his playmate now." Lucy smiles as crouches and she pets her own spirit on the head.

"Ha!" Angel responds as she smiles to Lucy, not a friendly smile though. "Keep dreaming Lucy!" she picks up her spirit before scowling at Lucy. "There's no way I'm going to let my little Nicole play with that mongrel mutt of yours. She's a purebred."

"Wow! A spirit made out of bread! That's amazing!" Sherry looks amazed, which gets on Angel's nerves.

"No, purebred means she's of the highest pedigree!" she smiles as she holds up a fancy certificate as evidence of that fact. "You see this? She even has her own papers as proof. So if you'll please excuse us, Nicole has to get a start on her training now."

Lucy looks confused at that last sentence. "Training? Training for what?"

"Training for the Magnolia Town Spirit Race of course. She's going to be the winner this Sunday." Angel explains to Lucy.

"Sunday? This Sunday?" Sherry asks, once again proving her lack of intelligence with her words.

"Hm, well it doesn't look like I can enter Plue into that." Lucy sounds disappointed, causing Angel to smile. "Sunday is laundry day so it's going to be busy!" Lucy perks up which causes Angel to frown.

"No Lucy! The reason you can't enter Plue in the race is because he's a mongrel mutt as I've said before!" Angel shouts a Lucy. The scene shifts to Plue who's looking like a hillbilly at the moment to prove Angel's point.

"Hm, you do got a point there since he is a..." Lucy pauses then glares at Angel when she realizes that she was insulting Plue. "Hold on, what makes you so sure that Plue couldn't win that race?"

Angel just smiles back as she holds up the certificate once more. "Papers." she answers simply, making Lucy back off from her.

Sherry however leans in and squints to read the writing on the said paper. "Hm... This says 'Property of... Alexandria.'" she replies, also misreading the paper like Coco did.

"No, that's Agatha... er... I mean, Angel you idiot!" Angel glares at Sherry before walking off with her spirit. "Come on Nicole, let's get to training."

Lucy thinks about what just happened after Angel disappears. "You know what Sherry? I'm getting the feeling that Angel thinks her spirit is better then mine!" she explains, realizing just then the whole point of the argument just now.

"No way!" Sherry replies, looking shocked at that realization herself.

"Yep. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Sherry?" Lucy asks her friend as a smile forms on her face. She had just got a nice idea right now.

Sherry returns the smile and nods. "Oh yeah. I should get a spirit of my own and enter that race so I can beat Angel!" she runs off to find a spirit, leaving Lucy standing there with a blank expression on her face. Sherry obviously didn't think of the same thing Lucy was thinking of so she turns to look at Plue, hoping he was at least thinking of the same thing she was thinking of.

Plue stands there as a thought bubble appears next to his head, showing an image of him watching T.V. as a funny show was playing on it. He wasn't thinking of the same idea at all just like Sherry.

"No, no, no, no, that's not it at all!" Lucy exclaims before smiling as she raises a finger to the sky. "I'm thinking that I should enter you in that race and beat Angel's spirit!" she then runs off and quickly returns after changing into a coaching outfit consisting of red sweats, white shoes, a blue cap and a whistle hanging from her neck.

"Now is the time to start training, ladies!" she speaks aggressive while pointing at Plue, but then giggles at her own reaction. "I called you a lady just now in order to make you feel humiliated and demeaned. It's a common motivational tool that coaches use." she explains.

The scene shifts elsewhere to show another young woman with long red hair and wearing armor that was walking down a random street. Her name was Erza Scarlet and she pauses mid-step when she suddenly gets the feeling that she was just insulted right at that moment by someone out of the range of her senses. "Hm... I'm not sure why but I think I'm going kick Lucy's butt tomorrow." she speaks to herself, looking confused about the said feeling she had just now.

The scene shifts back to Lucy's apartment where Lucy is putting together something in the kitchen for Plue who was also there watching her. She opens up a can and dumps it's contents into a nearby blender. "Vulcan powder for muscle-mass!" she then pulls out some eggs and drops them into the blender without breaking them. "Raw eggs because they're cliche!" she finally pulls out a box and pours a bunch of metal nails onto her hand before dumping them into the blender. "And finally, nails for toughness!"

She turns on the blender which makes a horrible noise as it grinds up the ingredients into a greenish substance, making Plue flinch as he watches the contents spin in the blender. "Puu-Puun?" he speaks, questioning his owner's actions.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm expecting you to eat this." Lucy turns away to pull out glass and starts pouring the repulsive substance from the blender into the glass. "It's scientifically designed to help you win that race tomorrow so drink up!" she turns around, holding out the glass but finding Plue gone. "Plue." She hears a noise and turns to face a pet door on the kitchen door that Plue had already ran through.

She pulls out a stopwatch and checks it, smiling when she sees it. "Hey, that's a pretty good time."

"Hey Lucy!" Lucy turns around to see Sherry suddenly behind her, smiling big. "Check out my new spirit! Pretty impressive isn't he?" she holds up what appears to be a large grey rock that she just found off the ground somewhere. Interesting enough was the fact that it was shaped like a nearly perfect cube.

Lucy takes in the appearance and looks rather confused by it. "Sherry, that's not a spirit. That's a rock." she replies.

"Thank you very much! He's got nerves of steel that's for sure. Well, I'll see you at the big race!" Sherry waves before leaving as Lucy considering her position.

"Wow, this competition is getting tough fast." she speaks to herself as she walking into the living room and finds Plue watching T.V. like in his thought bubble from earlier. "Alright Plue, we're going to have to get serious about training so come on!" she sticks a leash on Plue and starts tugging him along."Puu-Puun." Plue however refuses to move and tries to watch the T.V. as long as he could before getting dragged off by his owner.

The two are now outside before Lucy removes the leash and pulls out her stopwatch. "Okay Plue, we're going to start you off with some sprints. So on your mark, get set, go!" she starts the stopwatch and spins to face the direction she was having Plue run in, eagerly cheering him on. "Come on Plue! Go, go, go! You can do it! It's all yours Plue!." her cheers die down when she fails to see him running and looks to her side to see that he disappeared once more. "Plue?"

Plue was back in the living room watching T.V. once more, clearing not interested in training. "Come on, Plue. The race is going to happen tomorrow!" Lucy walks in, looking disappointed at Plue's lack of effort on the matter at hand. "We're going to have to train you hard if you want to win. You do want to win don't you?"

"Ha! Don't bother wasting your time Lucy." Angel suddenly pops her head into Lucy's window, smiling cruelly toward her neighbor. "That mongrel mutt of yours wouldn't last two seconds against my Nicole."

"Excuse me, I'm here too." Sherry suddenly pops her head into a window that was just above the window Angel was in. "You both seem to be forgetting the spirit that's going to be the real winner of the race." She sticks her arm through the window and holds out her rock. "My spirit." she smiles.

"Sherry, that's not a spirit. That's a rock." Angel repeats Lucy's earlier remark while looking up to the pink-haired girl.

"Thank you. This little guy has nerves of steel." Sherry replies, once again oblivious to the comments that the other two were giving her.

"Idiot..." Angel mumbles before a thought comes to mind. "Hey Sherry, what are you standing on anyways?" she asks. Outside of Lucy's apartment one could see Sherry standing on top of Angel's shoulders to get to the higher window. How Angel couldn't feel that was a mystery. With that thought aside though she goes back to smiling cruelly at Lucy. "Like I said before, don't even bother showing up tomorrow. You're just going to be humiliated."

Angel chuckles before disappearing from her window which causes Sherry to scream as she falls and hits the ground without having something to stand on anymore. She then pops her head in the lower window after quickly recovering from the fall. "Well, I'll say my spirit has Angel scared right Lucy?" she asks with a smile.

"Sorry Sherry, but Plue and I got a lot a work to do. I'll see you later." Lucy picks up Plue as she walks away.

Sherry narrows her eyes and points a finger at Lucy while still in her window. "You can run but you can't hide, Heartfilia!"

The two are back outside, with Lucy looking more serious then ever about the matter. "Alright, I'm done fooling around with you! We're going to start your training right now!" she blows sharply on her whistle and starts putting Plue through various exercises. She yells at Plue endlessly to keep moving as he runs over a tire run or rather hops from hole to hole, climbs up one side of a wall and down the other, punching a punching bag with his face, running while Lucy follows him on a bike, on a toilet, in a bath, while eating dinner, there was no stopping as Lucy kept yelling at him, going overboard with the training and not giving Plue a single break during the whole time. She even yells at him while sleeping in her bed, keeping Plue running on an exercise wheel the entire night since he didn't want to make her mad by stopping.

The next morning arrives and poor Plue looks completely worn out as he's got a leash tied to him that's making him pull a wagon behind him that Lucy was sitting in. She was still in her coaching outfit and yelling at him through a megaphone as she made him pull her toward the stadium the race was going to be at. "Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Come on Plue, we're going to be late so move it!"

"Welcome, one and all, ladies and gentleman, to our live coverage of this year's annual spring classic, The 111th Running of the Spirits." the crowd was cheering as a young blue-haired girl named Levy McGarden was sitting in the announcer's box, wearing the headset. "It's such a beautiful day for this great sport which I'm a great big fan of. No seriously, I'm really just a fan. You see, I was walking to my seat and I saw the door open with no one inside so I thought I would have some fun with this little..."

"Hey, what are you doing here? Get out of here!" a voice catches Levy's attention, making her squeal as she flees from the announcer's box, dropping the headset as she does so. A young with white hair tied up in the front enters the box, glaring at Levy before taking her seat and putting on the headset. She was Mirajane Strauss, the real announcer of the spirit race. "Sorry about that everyone. Anyways, let's turn our attention to the field where the mayor will begin the pre-game ceremony."

Everyone does so as a well-dressed man named Ichiya adjusts his microphone before speaking into it. "Now we shall being with the lighting of the torch of good-sportsmanship! Please give a round of applause for the first ever champion of the spirit race, Lightning Lue Luciano!" The scene shifts to an opening in the stadium wall as a really old looking spirit enters the field, looking like a black Plue with a thick gray mustache and eyebrows. He carries a small torch on his head as he walks toward the bigger torch set up on the stage in the center of the field.

The crowd cheers wildly and a band consisting of Warren, Max, Laki and Kinana play their instruments loudly and proudly while Lue slowly walks is way across the field. "Take a good look at him everyone. This here is a living legend making his way to the center stage slowly." Mirajane smiles as she announces. "What a glorious and proud moment this is for this sport. The crowd is simple going crazy over Lue!" The crowd keeps cheering while Ichiya simply stands there, watching the spirit make his way to his destination with a smile. Lue kept going at his slow pace, seeming to take his time.

"Yes, he's almost there. Any minute now he'll light the torch." Mirajane's smile drops as it was starting to take a while. Lue would get there soon right?

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

"He's almost... a quarter of the way there..." Mirajane yawns as Lue was still walking toward the torch. The crowd had stopped cheering and was simply staring at the spirit that was taking forever. The band was also getting worn out, their instruments playing pitiful, off-key notes as the musicians were getting exhausted from playing for so long. Kinana's eyes roll up as she drops to the ground like a log, passing out from her exhaustion.

Ichiya checks his watch, quickly realizing that it would be nightfall by the time the race got started at this rate. To spare everyone of spending their entire day there in boredom, Ichiya quickly runs over to Lue and picks him up, running over to the torch on the stage and holds Lue to it so it's lit. "The torch has now been lit! Let the race begin!" he calls out.

The crowd cheers as the race can finally start. On the playing field was a simple straight, green track that had a starting line and a finish line since the spirits weren't very fast to begin with and thus didn't need a fancy track full of turns. It was literally a straight-shot to victory. At the starting line stood Angel with her Nicole wearing a number 6 marker and Lucy with her Plue wearing a number 7 marker and still looking worn out from the endless training.

Angel crosses her arms and smiles at Lucy. "I got to say I'm impressed Lucy. I wasn't expecting that mongrel mutt of your to even find the starting line much less the stadium. Congratulations." she laughs which brings Lucy to glare at her.

"Save it for when you lose Angel. I'll have you know that Plue is in the best shape of his life right now." she replies while Plue gives off a huge cough, sounding like he was going to die at any moment.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to alert the paramedics when he needs them." Angel smirks.

Both girls hear laughter and turn to face Sherry who was standing there with them. "That was a great joke Angel." she laughs. Next to her was her rock that had a number 8 marker on it. How it qualified to be in the spirit race was a mystery to everyone else there though many assumed it was a prank by the race organizers. It is pretty funny to see a rock in any sort of race or any activity at all in general.

A young man named Racer walks up to Sherry wearing a referee's outfit. "Alright, are all of you girls ready?" he asks, his presence making Sherry panic.

"Ah, a burglar!" Sherry screams when she takes notice of Racer.

"No Sherry, that's the official, not a burgular." Lucy explains to calm down Sherry.

Racer raises a brow and shrugs. "Okay, looks like everyone is ready then. Get ready to start."

Angel crouches down and is patting Nicole on the head. "Alright Nicole, let's show all of these amateur common spirits the wonders of what superior breeding is capable of." she smiles, completely sure that Nicole was going to win.

"Puu-Puun." Nicole replies to her owner.

Lucy also crouches near Plue and is giving him her own talk. "Listen up, Plue. This isn't going to be an easy competition. You're currently the underspirit so no one is expecting you to win. But you can't give up just because of that! You're going to go out there and win so that you can prove them wrong and so that we can rub Angel's big, fat face into it when she loses!"

"Puu-Puun..." Plue replies weakly.

Sherry is doing the same with her rock, seeming convinced it could race with the others. "Alright Rocky, this is what we've been training for. This is why we're here so go on and win!"

Racer holds up a checkered flag above his head. "Racers on your mark, get set, GO!" Racer throws his flag down to start the race. As he does this Nicole is the first to go, already running down the track.

"And they're off everyone! Looks like Number 6 Nicole has already gotten the lead, leaving the other two contestants in her dust!" Mirajane cries out eagerly while Plue just falls on his face and Rocky doesn't do anything of course.

"What? No!" Lucy exclaims as she runs over to Plue.

"That's it Nicole! You can do it! Do it girl!" Angel cheers, jumping for joy as the race started in her favor.

"What the heck are you doing Plue?" Lucy screams at her spirit, furious at his lack of effort. "The race has started and you're letting Nicole get in front of you already! Do you want to throw away all that training we went through? Get up and race! You're blowing all that training if you do nothing so race!"

While Lucy was yelling at Plue and Nicole in the lead with Angel cheering her on, Sherry is simply sitting next to her rock and petting it. "Don't worry about it Rocky. You can go whenever you feel like it." she speaks kindly to it. It was a bit sad that the rock was getting more understanding then Plue at the moment.

"Plue, do you hear me talking to you?" Lucy continues her yelling. "Get those rocks out of your pants and get moving! Don't go giving me that look, just run already!" Plue wasn't even looking at her but eventually gets back on his feet and starts walking down the track while his owner kept verbally abusing him. "Get moving Plue! GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!" Lucy jumps up and down while watching Plue get onto the track.

"Well, it looks like Number 7 Plue has decided to join in the race!" Mirajane smiles then frowns when she gets a closer look at the poor spirit. "Oh dear, he doesn't look so good right now everyone." Plue jogs while panting and sweating heavily, completely exhausted but still racing.

"That's not good enough Plue! Pick it up already!" Lucy screams at him, making him attempt to go faster but wasn't able to go much faster then already was.

"I'm not liking the looks of this." Mirajane looks worried.

"Come on Plue. This is a race! You know what that is don't you!" Lucy's yelling isn't stopping and Plue is looking worse by the second.

"That coach is pushing her snail way too hard!" Mirajane's concern grows even more.

"FASTER PLUE! GO FASTER, FASTER, FASTER!" Lucy was reaching her maximum volume as Plue was struggling to meet her demands. However, as Plue runs he starts to mumble as one of his black eyes starts to inflate like a balloon and bursts with a loud bang! "Huh?" Lucy drops her yelling act due to confusion while the crowd is gasping at what just happened.

"Oh dear, it looks like Number 7 Plue just got a blow-out!" Mirajane exclaims, looking just as surprised. Plue's other eye also inflates and explodes with a louder bang! "Oh dear, now he has a second one!" The crowd murmurs at this sigh while Lucy's confusion starts turning into concern for her spirit.

"Um, Plue? Are you okay?" she asks, not liking what she was seeing.

Plue continues to race as the top half of his head explodes, revealing a motor instead of it that was breaking down while trying to work.

"Now he's got a blown head gasket! But the poor little guy is refusing to give up!" Mirajane feels very sorry for poor Plue. Plue was obviously not in any condition to race now but he was still going for it!

"Plue, you can go ahead and stop now if you want." Lucy says, her aggression completely replaced by growing worry as she sees Plue breaking down in front of her. Was she really pushing him too far?

"Now, he's losing control of himself!" Mirajane grows worried along with the crowd as Plue starts swerving left and right, leaving skid marks on the track under his feet like a car. The crowd starts gasping and panicking as he then hits the edge of the arena and starts scraping against the metal railing, making the sound of metal rubbing against metal as sparks are flying from him.

"Plue, you can go ahead and take a break if you want! I really don't care if you do!" Lucy was completely panicking as she watches the display of Plue.

"He's spinning completely out of control!" Mirajane cries out as Plue starts spinning in circles while sliding in one direction. "He's going to crash into the wall!" The crowd screams out in terror as Plue crashes into a wall of tires, exploding much like a crashed race car. There's a gasp and a round of silence before the crowd starts cheering, getting to see an explosion happen in front of them.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lucy screams in terror as she watches two firemen Jet and Droy rush onto the scene and use fire extinguishers to put out the flaming and smoking Plue as he just lays there after the crash, not moving anymore. Angel was laughing in amusement at the scene while Lucy completely forgets about the race in order to help her spirit. "Hang in there Plue! I'm coming for you!" she dashes onto the track, dropping her hat in the process as she runs over to her poor spirit.

"Oh dear, it looks like Number 7 Plue's owner as ran onto the track! That there is an automatic disqualification everyone! Looks like Number 6 Nicole is going to be the winner of this year's race!" Mirajane announces, much to Angel's happiness.

"Come on girl! You've got it in the bag!" Angel cheers on her spirit, victory just inches away from her.

Lucy is now sitting on the ground, sobbing as she cradles her beloved Plue. "I'm so sorry Plue! Why didn't you just tell me that I was pushing you too hard?"

"Puu-Puun." Plue replies, making Lucy pause her tears for a moment.

"Wait, you did?" she asks before returning to her sobbing. "Why didn't you just tell me I wasn't listening to you?"

"Puu-Puun." Plue replies, making Lucy pause once more.

"Wait, you did?" she then goes back to her sobbing again. "Plue! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Plue!"

Nicole was almost at the finish line but stops and turns around to watch the scene between Lucy and Plue. "Puu-Puun." she starts running toward them instead, much to Angel's shock.

"WHAT?" Angel shouts in disbelief. Plue notices Nicole running toward him and suddenly returns to his normal self as he leaps out of Lucy's arms and runs toward Nicole.

"Plue?" Lucy looks confused but soon realizes what is going on as Plue and Nicole are close to each other, both smiling and making a happy noise as hearts float up from both of them. "Oh, I see." Lucy smiles, touched by the scene. The crowd also 'awes' at the lovely scene while Mirajane smiles.

"Well would you look at that. It would seem that instead of choosing victory, the lead spirit Nicole chose to come back and comfort Plue instead. This is the first time I've ever seen such a lovely scene in this sport everyone." Mirajane enjoys the sight along with everyone else except for Angel who was still surprised by the turn of events.

"Well Angel, it looks like we're going to be in-laws now." Lucy smiles to Angel as she walks over to them.

"Hold on now, this doesn't make any sense." Angel starts up. "If Nicole didn't win and Plue was out of the race then who's going to win?"

Suddenly there were cheers as Racer swings his flag with a smile, looking down to the only other contestant in the race. "AND THE WINNER IS ROCKY!" Mirajane shouts over the cheers. That's right! During all the commotion Sherry's rock somehow moved from the start to the finish line and since it was a contestant that means it won the race. Sherry cheers and cries tears of joy as the crowd cheers for her and throws her flowers.

Angel just stares in disbelief at what she was seeing as Plue and Nicole walk off together. "I can't believe this. My purebred racing spirit which had cost me 200,000 Jewels to buy, had just lost to a rock." she speaks, having trouble comprehending what was happening.

"Don't feel bad about it Angel." Sherry smiles as she walks over with the trophy she just received. "I knew you really wanted to win so I asked them to engrave the trophy for you. Here you go!"

Angel smile, feeling touched by that act of kindness as she takes the trophy. "Wow, thank you so much Sherry!" she looks at the engraving and reads it out loud. "'THIS 1ST PLACE SPIRIT RACING CUP IS PRESENTED TO..." Angel's eyes widen and her jaw drops as she reads the next part."HIRO MASHIMA?" she gives a groan and frowns as her name is once again mistaken. "Will I ever win for once?"

With that everyone starts laughing about the mistake including Angel when Erza suddenly appears behind Lucy and gives the blonde girl a hard kick to the butt which sends her flying into the air, screaming in pain.

"THAT WAS FOR YESTERDAY, HEARTFILIA!" Erza shouts angrily while waving her fist as Angel and Sherry watch Lucy soaring through the air in silence.

* * *

**That ends the fanfic. Many of you would've guessed by the end of the fic that this was a parody of an episode of Spongebob. One of my favorite episodes to be more specific. It was quite simple to find all of the right characters for the roles and I also edited the text some to make it more original while still keeping it true to the original lines. I'll check on it to make edits and corrections when needed. Thank you for taking the time to read this and do review your thoughts please if you would. Any comments would be very much appreciated.  
**


End file.
